A conventional lighting fixture for being cooperated with U-shaped light tubes generally includes a main body which is includes a plurality of connection ports for being connected with the U-shaped tubes. The body cannot be changed and the positions of the connection ports are fixed so that the users can only connect the U-shaped light tubes to the connection ports. The users do not have many options when purchasing in the market to have a lighting fixture that provides the users to assemble different shapes of frame for holding the light tubes.
The present invention intends to provide a lighting fixture which is composed of a base with connection slots and at least two frames are optionally connected with the connection slots and each frame can be connected with multiple light tubes.